deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura (Fire Emblem) VS The Medic
'Sakura VS The Medic '''is a What-If? Death Battle between Sakura (Fire Emblem) from Fire Emblem Fates, and The Medic from Team Fortress 2. Description ''Fire Emblem vs Team Fortress 2! These two healers have been through war, whether it be magical or technology fueled, but now go against each other. Will The Medic score a win for the RED Team, or will he fall to the kawainess of Tendo's waifu Sakura? Interlude Wizard: It seems that another Team Fortress 2 contestant is going to be starring in Death Battle today. Boomstick: This time it's the Medic! And yes, there are nine possible characters that we could have chosen...but we decided to choose the Medic this time. Wizard: He deserves his day in the limelight. Boomstick: So, who is he going to fight today? Wizard: Sakura from Fire Emblem. Boomstick: Let's talk about her too then! She's a cutie pie! Wizard: If she loses, she'll be a bloody pie. Boomstick: I hope not. Sakura Wizard: Sakura is a Fire Emblem character. And yes, we're making two video game characters fight each to the death this time. She's a pretty decent healer, like her opponent. She's also the youngest child of four. And yes, she was named after a cherry blossom tree. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she ended up being kidnapped! Wizard: Yes, she did. Anyways, onto her abilities. Boomstick: Though she's technically a healer, she can be a variety of different classes! Wizard: This includes the Priestess and Onmyoji classes. Boomstick: Her secondary class is Sky Knight! Wizard: She can use Quiet Strength to reduce the damage of herself and her allies. Boomstick: She can use Miracle to survive lethal attacks. Wizard: She can also use Luck Boost to make herself lucky. She can wield both a staff and a bow! Boomstick: Once she is promoted, she can learn even more useful skills such as Renewal which heals herself for twenty percent every turn. She can also use Rally Magic to boost her allies' magic stats! She later learns Tomefaire to increase her attack potency. Wizard: However, she has her weaknesses. For one thing, she can be intimidated rather easily. Boomstick: However, she has a strong will to make up for that! Sakura: "I never felt this way before. My heart is beating so fast! I'm yours forever" Wizard: Onto the Medic! The Medic Wizard: Though the Medic provides supports to his teammates by healing them, he also happens to be quite crazy. Boomstick: He also has a German accent! Wizard: And yet, he doesn't seem to mind working with the RED Spy even though he's French and with the RED Heavy even though he's Russian. Boomstick: I heard that the Heavy is Medic's boyfriend! Wizard: Well, they do work surprisingly well together. Boomstick: Let's talk about the Medic! Wizard: The Medic has a medigun that he can use to heal his companions, or make them temporarily invincible. Boomstick: He also has a syringe gun that he can use to shoot at his enemies. Wizard: He also has a healing pack..though it only heals a tiny bit of his HP at a time. Boomstick: He can also wield a buzzsaw! Wizard: If he wishes to shoot at his enemies or heal his companions, he can also use the Crusader's Crossbow. Boomstick: However, the Medic is not much of an asset when he's not with his companions. He's a support class. Wizard: He's sort of like the Engineer in that respect. Boomstick: His Ubercharge also works temporarily, and his weapons are rather lacking. Wizard: He's also a prime target for snipers. Boomstick: He's also mentally unstable. Wizard: Alright, time for the Death Battle. DEATH BATTLE! Currently, the Medic was something very cruel. He was experimenting on puppies! In fact, he was going to put one to sleep. "I'm going to inject this puppy with euthanasia!" exclaimed the Medic. The Medic proceeded to laugh evilly. Suddenly, Sakura broke in. "Experimenting on puppies? I-I don't think so!" exclaimed Sakura. "Vere are my companions when I need zem?!" shouted the Medic. FIGHT! Since the Medic was such a sadist, he got to attack first. "I'm going to saw through your bones!" exclaimed the Medic. "Eww..." remarked Sakura. Fortunately for Sakura, she didn't get cut. The Medic then proceeded to pull out his Syringe Gun. "Guess what? I filled these syringes vith poison!" "That doesn't sound g-good..." answered Sakura. Immediately, the Medic pelted Sakura with many different syringes. "I don't feel so well..." remarked the girl. "Of course not!" exclaimed the Medic. "You really don't respect the Hippocratic Oath, don't you?" questioned Sakura. "As a matter of fact, I don't!" shouted the doctor. "I-I must bring you to justice!" exclaimed the healer. "How are you going to do that? You've been injected with poison!" bellowed the Medic. "Thank goodness for Renewal then..." remarked Sakura. "What?!" bellowed the Medic. As it turned out, Sakura had already healed herself. The Medic pulled out his Crusader's Crossbow. "Die already!" exclaimed the Medic. Sakura pulled out a bow. Immediately, the Medic shot at Sakura. However, she ducked underneath it and aimed her arrow at The Medic. Sakura's critical hit activates Sakura: H-Here goes nothing!! She Fires "NEIN!!!!!" bellowed the Medic. The Medic was now dead. "OK, I think the Heavy is going to want to kill me now..." remarked Sakura. Perhaps it would be best if she left the RED Fortress before the Heavy found her. Sakura decided to leave. Results Wizard: Poor Medic... Boomstick: I guess Sakura put an end to all his horrible experiments! Wizard: Unfortunately for the Medic, he wasn't able to heal himself...unlike Sakura who could heal herself just fine. Boomstick: And though both of them are primarily healers, Sakura can be a damage dealer as well if the player chooses to make her a Sky Knight. Wizard: Sakura was also not as reckless as the Medic, given that the Medic is a bloodthirsty maniac while Sakura is rather sane. Chances are that this would backfire on him in a Death Battle. Boomstick: And the Medic couldn't use his Medigun to make himself invincible since he needed one of his teammates in order to do so! Wizard: And even then, it would only work temporarily. Boomstick: Sakura's Renewal ability also surpassed that of the Medic's ability to restore his HP gradually. Wizard: Sakura could also use her magic to increase her defense...the Medic doesn't have abilities that would do so without his teammates. Boomstick: I guess the Medic is going to have to go to the hospital...how ironic! Wizard: The winner is Sakura. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles